Chronicle: Martyr
by Mischief Howl
Summary: He's alive.. Somehow he's alive. And ready to make the world his prey once again. But there are questions that remain. All has been kept quiet.. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

One blue eye opened slowly. All a blur at first as his vision struggled to focus. Slowly but surely there was a white ceiling. He heard a faint sound of beeping. A heart monitor. Where the hell was he? His head throbbed and he noticed he couldn't see through his right eye at all. And when he tried to reach up to see if something was covering it- his arm was kept down. He heard the sound of metal clanking lightly against metal. Handcuffs? He tried his other arm and even his legs. The very same. His heart monitor went up some.

And suddenly he remembered. It came like a sudden crash into his mind. It all came back, pain, suffering, grief, agony. Anything but happy emotions at all.

Matt.. His cousin fighting him. Slamming him and his cousin against walls, through them, hitting the asphalt and roofs, throwing up cars to hit Matt. The fight in Seattle. His mind on fire, unable to stop. The anger and grief consumed him, he wanted everyone to suffer, those weaker than him to die. To know that they were prey.

When he hit the street lamp and fell, hitting the car. Darkness consumed him for a moment. Yet he could hear, hear Matt. Matt was going to get him help, going to try and help him.. Or was it just to make him stop.

His eyes opened again and looked at Matt's back. Matt was yelling that he needed help, that he was hurt. He looks at his arm, burnt badly and bleeding. It hurt but he slowly stood up again. And for a moment he was confused, but again he felt the need to defend himself. Surrounded by police. Slowly glass from the bulb from the lamp as well as the car windows that broke when he fell began to rise.

A shot was fired and Matt screamed, blood leaking from his right hand. They shot him. "Leave Me Alone!" Andrew yelled and the cops and their cars were sent flying back. A pole hit another car and Matt ran and flew up, making Andrew follow him. Smashing through a sign and hitting buildings.

The two were together, fighting before he hit a statue and Matt hit the concrete next to it. Lights from helicopters shined upon them and he screamed out as red dots shown on him and in his eyes, hurting them. "No.. stop... no.." He once again began to get up, using his arms to pull himself up. He breathes in and out hard, using his left arm to shield his eyes from the lights as he looked up. What was he doing? He didn't want this. He heard Matt screaming and telling him to stop. To not hurt them. His name being called.

He staggered but stood. And hearing the words: Open Fire! Made him react on pure instinct. He instantly put up a barrier and the bullets were stopped, screaming in pain and feeling pain in his head, nose bleed barely noticeable. And he knelt down quickly, a force blowing dust up and pushing the cars back as well as the people.

He was screaming now, glass cracking from windows, cars, cameras- Shattering. The singing was being heard in his head and all around him, louder than ever before. It was agonizing. He could barely hear the cries of Matt anymore. He couldn't stop. He wanted to but he couldn't.

"Andrew! Don't make me do this?"

His head felt like it was going to split. He wanted to scream for help. Do what, Matt? He couldn't stop. Couldn't Matt see it?

And suddenly something went right through him. Knocking him off his feet. Pain and his eyes look down at the large spear sticking out of him and into the street. Blood turning the grey colored spear red and dripping onto the ground. His eyes widen.

_"If you did that, you know what I'd have to do"_

Seems he now knew what Matt had to do...

* * *

Was he in some kind of Purgatory. Forced to replay this over and over without any hope of change?

But he blacked out again, be it from what was pumping into his veins or just his body refusing to allow him to stay awake.

His eyes slowly open to strange colored.. water? Or was that just the glass making it look so. He was floating. The water or whatever it was was oddly warm. A oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth and were connected at the top of the cell.

He caught the blinking of a red light that showed every once in a while. He was being filmed. But.. He was dead, wasn't he? Shouldn't he be at peace with his.. Mother. He couldn't think straight. It hurt to think. His eyes looking down.

"Subject 0003 is awakening.. His mind is showing signs again that he is alive and gaining consciousness.- Oh god, his eyes opened"

..? He heard the man's voice. Light, a little shaky and had a stutter. But he couldn't focus. His eyes just looked down.

"You have your orders. Keep him asleep. We could lose him- The wound is showing signs of healing but the internal injuries can bring consequence.."

He could hear their voices. This one was cold and uncaring. But Andrew couldn't try to even think of anything more before he breathed in a smell that he knew was bad. But he couldn't react and soon it was darkness again.

* * *

Subject 0003. Andrew Detmer. Was forced into a coma-like state. Making sure he wouldn't re-awaken. But there are times he did awake from it. Only for a minute and was put under again. The doctors feared him as they examined him. Fearing even in this state, Andrew could harm them.

Finally they left him alone in the cell. Allowing his wound to heal. They still had questions as to why he was alive and had these powers. He was nothing like Subject 0002. Nothing at all like that one.

They wanted to unlock the answers that could lead to immortality and these powers. And how Andrew and the other two boys had managed to have lived through what had happened. And the found footage they had recovered from an anonymous person in Tibet.

It was now the year of 2014. Two and a half years after the incident. And they had come up with no answers. And wouldn't risk waking up the Subject. They could barely keep the cells of the other two strong enough. And this Subject was to different. Had his mind in tact.

Richard Detmer swore up and down that he never thought that the little fuck was a real freak. In the end, he was charged with child abuse to the full extant. And even if he did leave prison, no one would dare look at him the same again.

There was another question that also remained. How has Andrew survived such a blow, yet the other. Steve Montgomery had not. Theories went that it was because of the maturity in powers. The longer the three had at developing their power. The faster and stronger they can get. In Andrew's case he had more power than the other two. Steve had unlocked the ability to fly. And Matt, he seemed to hesitate in using his power. Making him weaker than the other two.

And since the battle that took place in Seattle two years ago proved it more. Because Andrew should've been dead from the gas explosion and the battle should've killed him as well. And yet, he was breathing and alive in that cell. Hooked up to machines that made sure that he remained a non-threat. There were just so many questions. To many.

And they have yet to find a trace of Matt Garetty. He has been helping people by witness reports and some camera footage that appears on Youtube and other websites. Which is quickly removed from the site. No one was to ever know it happened. That it was just a movie. Nothing more.

And they were very happy that there were actors that happened to resemble the boys. And Seattle was quickly silenced, never allowed to tell. Those that try get laughed at or in trouble.

It was just to be seen as a Found-Footage Movie. Nothing more. Just a entertainment thing. No person will ever know of the truth. That there were people with power, that there were ways to become stronger. They refused to have another Apex Predator. Andrew would be the first and last..

* * *

And Andrew's one blue eye opened again. And this time, no one was around to see he was awake. Even the brain waves looked like he was still asleep. And he waited, pretending the drug still had an effect. That his body had built up an immunity to it. His body had healed but remained sore. Scars were all over his arms and legs as well as some parts of his body, neck and slightly along the right side of his face, where his right eye was a more grey color and he couldn't see as great through it. That was a sign that the healing process can only go so far.

He bided his time. He had heard and listened, unable to fight back. Being weak and that in turn made him know who next to turn his wrath upon. But he waited for the right time to escape. And escape he shall...


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely noticeable at first. She hadn't noticed until she was at an angle. But it was not a trick of her eyes and she knew full well it wasn't there before. There was a crack in the glass of Subject 0003's room. It was odd and a little discomforting to her but she presses the green button. Under the green was the close. Just three presses and it'd lock, release gas in the room and alert the staff.

They took caution with these... beings. She couldn't entirely call them human anymore. None of them can. They were different.

The found-footage proved as much. There was indeed some people in the world with Telekinesis but none like this. Not even close. Impossible to reach this point. She looks at the clipboard. Like the name would change. Like somehow the answers will pop up.

He had a check mark in a box that read the word: Impetus. A name that one of the professionals called one of these Telekinetics. There so far seemed to be three classes. Subject Detmer was a Impetus. Meaning he had more power, more force over the other classes.

So far, Matthew, up to this date was in Tibet. In public and helping people from disasters. Be it burning buildings, robbery, or even the dam breaking. They couldn't go in and take him away. So they made sure no one outside of Tibet knew of him. Why couldn't they? The public would make sure to make his existence known. The people were stronger than those that try to keep them from the truth.

Matthew Garrety was a Guardian over the people. Having changed his ways of selfishness and caring for himself from the Seattle Incident. His power was defending and protecting.

And last was Steve Montgomery. The one that discovered that they could fly. Speed was his power, flight was his power, as well as the intelligence. And the name for his power was Aras.

Now for the one they currently held in another cell. It seemed to listen to sounds that they currently couldn't hear. The original name was Tiana Ilia from Texas. A college student that found herself being drawn into an abandoned area. What happened was unknown

But when she returned. Her family was lured back there and disappeared. No sign of their existence was left. She was contained by police and were questioned. But, she made no sound, not a peep. Just stared ahead with no emotion in her eyes. At least until suddenly she attacked the cop that was questioning her.

She lifted him off the ground and smashed him into the window. Blood all over the mirror window. What they saw was a girl that moved her hand up and suddenly he was thrown. Like something out of a sci-fi film.

They stepped in and took her away. Containing her and studying her. She was different. Her mind was, well, not her's anymore. Her brain waves were to strange, like above human.

They would've had no idea either that there were three others that possessed the telekinesis. Nor have they had met them. They had gotten a burst of reading on one of their computer monitors. There was one of them in Seattle. But what they found was.. odd. It was coming from a hole and the readings were getting lower and lower, they were lucky to have gotten to the destination before the energy reading died.

The location was Haven Hills Farm. Abandoned. Isolated thank goodness. But it was strange. No one was around at all. Not a sign. Well, the one thing that stood out (after exploring the farm) was the clearing past some trees. There was a hole.

The hole was odd and went down deep. So after some monitoring the hole and what was within. They had decided the cave it in. But first they found something else that was strange. There was a rave a few weeks ago and that could be the only connection, but there lay a camera or what was left of it. It was broken up and the film was missing. Pieces from near outside to almost all the way in led the way.

They chose to sink it in so no one could think of looking inside. The camera was broken and doubted anyone could trace whom it belonged to since all the damage it had. The had claimed to the police that the ground was unstable and no one was to be around. Pretty much a sink hole.

It was a plan now to dig what ever the thing was out. The readings were dead but still there was the hope in learning more of whatever was down there.

Three boys were standing around the hole. Strange but, whatever. They were warned and agreed to leave. Now it all made sense as to why they were there. And here Detmer lie, scarred and drugged. They left Richard to the mercy of the police and at least presented enough evidence at what he had done to his son.

Needless to say, no one gave him pity when he pulled the fact he had lost his wife. They made sure to make him miserable. Not the police, everyone. No one looked at him the same. Just disgust and hatred. Some even wished that Matt didn't save him. He deserved no such mercy.

She looked at the heart monitor. Still impressed how he healed and honestly lived through everything that's happened.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound and she turned quickly. The window began to show cracks and she felt sudden pressure on her. She was suddenly thrown and hit the wall hard, knocking the air out of her and was sure she heard a crack. Her eyes blink and look up, seeing double but what she saw terrified her.

He sat up. His eyes slowly open and lets out a scream of agony as the IV is taken out. Which he quickly covers up with the cotton and tape. It hurt him from the scream of agony he made, or his body wasn't all that healed or just the mental memory. While what had happened was a few years ago, the memory remains fresh in Detmer's mind. She was to scared to move, for it may draw his attention. But she had to warn someone.

Everything began to be pulled towards him. The camera most of all and his eyes.. eye looks at it. His right eye remained clouded over, blind from the looks of it. But his left eye focused on the camera.. like it was the most amazing thing in the world. And it was torn from the very wall and floated to the boy. Some blood shown on the cotton as he began to throw things at the window with a force that broke the things. From monitors to just wires. And finally the window gave way.

And once she moved, his eye turns to her in a glare. Teeth showing in a snarl like some animal. "What is this place?!" His voice was awful to hear, hoarse and looked like he struggled to talk. It's been two and a half-years without him talking, it surprised her that he could. And suddenly she was lifted up and felt the pressure of being slowly crushed. "WHERE. AM. I?!" He roared finally and she couldn't breath, she was gaping like a fish out of water. And the pressure was lifted off her but she couldn't move.

Suddenly the alarm went off and he looks up at the red flashing light. He held his ears in pain and ran out of the door before the gas came in and he was running down the hall. He had let her live cause the alarm scared him. He ran, ignoring the pain of his muscles protesting at the fact he was running. And finally he made himself lift off the ground.

Subject 0002 pressed against the glass, looking at the hall, able to feel the power. She finally tried to kick and punch hard at the door. She had to get out. She had to. And she saw him fly almost past and suddenly stop and look at her. Can he feel her? _'Who's she?'_

She heard the thought and blinks her brown eyes._ 'What class are you?' _She tried to think her thoughts to him. No response. _'Who are you?' _No sound. No answer, but the energy remained. And with a brow furrowed, he was gone and so was the energy feeling. And a camera was oddly following him.

He didn't understand why there was a girl just.. staring at him with confused eyes. The alarms and flashes going off quickly got him back to his senses as he fled, leaving the girl. He could sense another power, the same feeling while being in that hole and after returning when it sunk in.

Suddenly men in armor and guns were appearing out of no where. Some reporting that Subject 0003 was escaping! That must mean him. The shots were fired and hit an unseen barrier. He let the.. darts drop to his bare feet. Longer, more ragged bangs going over the glaring blue and clouded eyes. And he suddenly had them in his hold. And they screamed out but sickening snaps of bond were heard as their component parts were separated. Blood splattering in a mess on the walls, ceiling and floor.

He stood there, uncaring about what he had done. He was off again, finally ripping his way through walls, breaking through each room and killing any that stood in his way. Even those that huddled in horror at the scarred and bloody hospital wearing male. To Andrew, this was right after the fight with Matthew, he had to get out, had to crush them in his way, had to get away.

He ignored those that begged for their pathetic lives. No one showed him mercy or kindness, so why bother showing them? He had to see his mother, had to see her. Maybe.. maybe there was a way he can revive her, somehow there was a way. How long had he been out? "Mom I'm coming!" He called out and the last wall gave way to the glaring sun that hurt his eye something terrible. His arm shields his eyes and a sudden pain and numbing sensation hit the low on his back. He looks back at a man in a white lab coat.

But Andrew made himself lift off the ground and fly at a speed he never knew he could do. No idea where he was, not knowing how far he was from home.

On and on he flew. Refusing to let the numbness overtake his mind. He was aching, in pain, his brain straining and nose bleeding. He refused to stop. He felt like he was flying for hours until he caught sight of the Space Needle. Home. But he was sure it was to late to save his mother, way to late and he was to exhausted to have helped. He sobbed in the air, flying on.. The sun had long gone down and the city lights were illuminating. The destruction was cleaned up, like it had all been a bad dream.

Everything was normal.. How? Wasn't it just been at least a day or two?

His mind went black and he lost his will to fly. Diving down into the neighborhood below. And landed hard in cold water. Which the impact knocked him clear out cold if he wasn't already. And hurt his body all the more, slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool he luckily.. or unluckily landed in.

Another splash was soon heard and he felt his body get pulled up and out of the pool. And a pressure that pushed on his chest. He coughs hard, coughing up the chlorine water. But he barely opened his eyes.

"Andrew? Oh my god- How?" The voice was female, so far away though. Andrew could say or do nothing. The tranquilizer was working and the impact helped. But he knew, felt whoever this was was trying to help him.

She brought him inside quickly. She had heard what sounded like a car plunging into her pool. She had not ever thought to have seen a familiar face instead. She removed his drenched hospital gown and wrapped him up in all the towels she could find in her house.

"D-do you think he will be mad when he wakes up?" Came another female's voice.

"Go home Casey, I will be with him. It's the least I can do. I wouldn't blame him for being angry.. But my question is: How's he alive and what's more, where has he been- dear god he's skin and bones-" She saw the blood on his arm. An IV most likely. Where has he been all this time?

He would wake up with warm blankets wrapped around him and some food on the coffee table. He was in a warm house and he can smell the scent of apple pie. It was more inviting than he believed. He shifted up and growled at the pain in his arm and in his head. And he heard a sound which made him get up another barrier. And who he saw shocked him.

There she stood, looking at him with her surprised blue eyes. Holding a slice of pie in a plate. Her dark hair messy and longer... and no longer dyed other colors. "Andrew.. You're-" She suddenly felt her ribs tighter and caused her to drop the pie. He was going to kill her?! "P-Please- Let me talk!"

"..." His arm lowered and released his hold on her, allowing her to drop and cough-gasp in the air he took from her. "Talk, Monica." He stated, eye glaring into her's. She should be dead, she had humiliated and told the whole school about his fuck up. "Where am I?!"

She breathes in quickly and looks up at him. He looked a bit taller, but she now questioned if this was really Andrew. The scars, the eye weren't what made him different. It was the look he gave. Not the scared, tired and sad look he always had at school, not the happy, confident look either. Just... He was so angry, full of rage. "Y-You're in Seattle. You're safe I swear, b-but where'd you come from? How've you been hiding this long?"

This long? A week was so long- And he noticed the calendar on the wall next to the ebony colored fridge. Under the happy little cat picture was the date. 2014?! "The fuck?!" He looks at it. "Tell me this is some kind of joke. I've only been gone a week, hell maybe even a month- Not two and a half years!"

"It's true, Andrew. You were gone for two and a half years! I swear it.. We need to know where you've been? The SWAT took your body away and lost track of Matthew..." She was desperate for answers now. She could still feel the hold around her, threatening her. It didn't squeeze, it was just known.

"... Tell me everything and I might have a reason to let you live"

"Y-Yes I will tell you. But first, please eat something. You need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped.

"I'm not. I just want you to. I am not telling you to. I want you to eat at least a little. You are so skinny, Andrew." She was not like the popular people anymore. No one was like they were, even Wayne wasn't. After all that happened.. It was new, but it wasn't all that improved. "I will show you what I know.. the rest you can fill me in" She stood up on her legs and made her way to a box that had DVD's and Blu-Rays and took out a blu-ray.

"What's that?" He looks at the thing for a moment as she gives it to him. He took it and looks it over. It read Chronicle. And he saw the Space Needle and the three silhouettes that were flying. "What is...?" And he looked on the back of it and nearly dropped it. There they were- Andrew, Steve and Matt.. It was them!

"This is your story..."

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long. I hope this is okay. Will try to do a better chapter next time and upload it faster.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie.. it was shocking and he held his legs up to his chest. Finally sitting down close to Monica. But not to close, as if afraid she'd pull something. She thought at least. She tried to focus on the footage. She had seen it before. She was sure even Wayne had, all the bullies. They could never atone for what they did. They didn't know Andrew was suffering so much.. And they just built on it, adding more.

She saw his face, it was scarred, but not as bad as it looked. Maybe it will fade, but she was worried about his eye. She, Monica, was worried over Andrew. Never had she thought of that. But, in the end, this was her fault to. He had threw up on her.. She called him a freak and stormed out. Rethinking, it disgusted her. He was scared and nervous. She should've expected him to have vomited. And she should've just washed up and told him it was okay. But instead.. It sickened her own stomach to this day.

Andrew just watched, eyes focused on the movie. Sometimes saying something. And shook some whenever Steve came on screen. They were laughing, having fun. Andrew had a power that no one had. He had the power to get revenge.

Finally Andrew began to cry when Steve was struck by lightning. He forgot she was there as he shook like a little boy once again. She couldn't help it. She put her arms around him and hung onto him. He growled at her and forced her back with an unseen barrier. "Don't touch me-"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Wh-"

"The burns- Did I hurt you?"

"... No" Was his reply. He resumed the cold look.

She breathes out some as she watched the movie. It was an insult among all things, but again, who could blame the people. They didn't want to cause a panic that there were stronger, more dangerous... more greater species. And yet, in the end.. Andrew's rage and pain.. Who could blame him? He was in so much grief and wasn't a sound mind..

Never had she felt so bad in her life when the incident happened and the movie. Wayne had been regretting it, no matter how much he did.. it was unforgivable. And she could feel Andrew shaking beside her.

Steve was killed.. accidentally. Yet, Andrew could control the weather in his distress. She slowly puts an arm around him and she felt the unseen barrier. "We were.. made sure that the truth never surfaced. Money exchanged and.."

"They made this into a goddamned fucked to shit movie. Like what happened was just special effects and fucking wires!" He yelled in a voice Monica had never heard before in her life since she known of him. The death of his mother... it must've made him indeed snap.

"But.. but people had taken your body away" She felt like an idiot to go to another subject. "You were.. impaled"

"The pain was there and gone. But I am alive. How and why I guess is up to you. But maybe I am stronger then death itself-"

"I wouldn't jinx it if I were you.. I mean, it could've been a one time thing... Um, Casey would want to know where-"

"Don't even say his name. I don't know or care where he is.. Tibet if the 'movie' has that much truth in it" Andrew cut her off, not wanting to take anything any further. To be near the one that was such a bitch to him was beyond his own understanding. Maybe just a need for human companionship.. What did Matt say in his idiotic philsophy? No Man's An Island? God, kill him now for thinking of him.

Monica got up and took the plate. "I will get you something to eat.. You look like you can use some more pie... or a hard drink" She mumbled the last part. She made her way too the kitchen and opened the fridge.

* * *

It was days and days of careful talking and careful touching until Monica was able to talk with him without the fear of him snapping at her, his powers crushing something, or worse go back into his shell and remain silent for the whole day.

She managed to get him out of the hospital gown and bandages. There was no point to get more bandages since his body was healed and she managed to get some cloths for him. Buying just the average cloths. He had suggested a hoodie and pants over all. She guessed he needed to hide his scars.

She also had got some make up for his scarred cheek. Just finding his complexion without him there was tough.

She thought him as a wild creature.. Or a fragile one. Both unpredictible and breakable. She managed to bring him outside finally. Only at night and dressed good enough so no one would notice him.

Seattle was.. different to Andrew. It was almost cold. With a feel of fear and uncertainty in the air. At first it isn't noticable but look hard enough and you will notice.

Everything from the fight was fixed, almost as if it never happened. But to him, it was all fresh. The screams, the glass cracking, the cars flying and crashing onto other cars and people.. and the pain. The singing.. like ringing in his ears. It all was so fresh and he was sure truly that his hometown would never be the same.

While the world knew his footage to be that of a movie- The people of Seattle knew it to be true. Witnessed it. Saw it on the news and knew it not to be a stunt. Some people probably in the world believed it was real as well due to some Social sites that had video of Andrew and Matthew before it was taken down. He wouldn't know for sure though, probably never will.

Monica watched him take it all in. She had tried to avoid the spot where Andrew was impaled upon the spear. But in the end, they found their way to it.

Seattle Cultural and Community Center.

The statue had been fixed. The spear held high as if ready to throw it at it's prey. Andrew's eyes focused on it and she could hear a crack in the stone. But nothing more. He was holding back. But for who's sake? His own? She didn't know nor did she dare ask.

His camera was held in his hand, filming nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes fixating on the statue that was fixed. It felt ironic really. He called himself and Apex Predator and he got impaled by a spear- A memory that made his scar ache. To destroy this thing felt like a great idea but he just left it be.

He walked with her, eyes focusing on things while he held his camera close to him. It was the same one he had taken from the area he had escaped. Since it hit the water with him it didn't work at all. It was just there. A comfort thing for him.

Passing the high school was where he glared at the building. Bad memories and.. well the windows cracked and shattered suddenly which freaked out everyone nearby it or inside. It showed he still had his power. Able to control it.

"You've been avoiding the street" His voice broke her thoughts.

She was silent. He was right about it. She was avoiding his home for good reason. Very good reason. She didn't want him leveling the whole street. "It's for your and the street's sake." Was her reply. A low, almost whispered reply.

His fogged eye focused on her for the first time and it was glaring with his blue eye. And the terrible silence told her she did the wrong thing when it felt right.

* * *

"We need to cut your hair" She broke the silence finally?

"Why?" He asked just as some strands of hair got in his eyes which he brushed away. Point taken. His hair was much longer after these years. It had a more of a wavy look in some places. He sat there, eating some Pringles chips, stuffing his mouth full without much of a care.

"Come to the bathroom.." Once he got up and came into the bathroom, he settled down on the edge of the cream colored bath tub/shower. Awaiting it quite patiently.

She got to cutting his hair with a pair of scissors she used for cutting some of her fabric she used at times for her cloths in case they tore in some places. She cut his hair the way she remembered it. Short but so soft, almost like kitten fur. She did notice him shift some on her first few snips. He didn't like the sounds she guessed. "It's okay"

His eyes narrow and glare ahead and it was silent.

"Done" She broke the silent after a bit.

He looks at the mirror and he felt his hair as if in shock at what he saw. It was almost the same as before. Some places were different but it was how his hair was before. His eye, clouded over, blind. His other their normal color. It was him.. yet the burn scar on his cheek that stretched down his neck and goes to conceal itself under his shirt. It wasn't him. "I'm taking a shower, okay?" He finally said, as if the water would wash everything away.

* * *

"I'm leaving." He said that night at dinner. Staring down at the corn and the half eaten chicken breast.

She looks at him. "Why?"

"Matt claimed to be trying to find what happened to us in that hole. I think I should search to- Not be anywhere near him. So don't get Casey's hopes up."

"You want answers. Even we do, Drew-"

"Don't call me that" He growls at her.

"-Andrew. We want to know what it was that happened.. If there are more or some crap.. If there are.. would you allow a repeat of this all?"

"No. It won't happen again, I will make sure of it." He didn't think of that. What if there were more? Many more? He had to go back there.. to where it all began. To see if he could feel it, to remember it. Every bit. The singing, the blue stone that glew red.. the memory..

"Only one Apex Predator huh?" She rehatoricaly asked coldly, unintentionally. "Let's get you some more stuff before you do go.." And to make sure he doesn't go back to the house. Anything to not make an incident happen. If he did make one scene then she was sure every law person and FBI bullshit will be all over it. Just all they need again. Secrets, no answers, money and all the casualties..

It was not hard to get just the right clothing. He would be going cold places he was sure. And also flight at such a high height was cold. And some canned food and water bottles. It was oddly cheap.

He stood there with his thick coat and pants. And he leapt up into the sky at a speed that she thought would be impossible. And disappeared into the darkness of the night just as snowflakes began falling down.

"Good luck, Detmer" She whispers to the cold winter.

* * *

Hazel brown eyes open and his head lifted from the pillow, sitting up in the bed. He looks around the room for a few minutes, questioning what woke him. It wasn't even dawn yet. He tried to think back.

A dream. "Andrew..." He whispers as he rubs his forehead as a slowly growing headache started to come up..

Just another bad dream probably, of that night..

* * *

Notes: Sorry this chapter probably wasn't that good. But the next chapter may be better.

Thank you for reading it all so far


	4. Chapter 4

The landing cracking the hard asphalt from the force, an uncaring force at that.

His eyes look at the area that stirred up a sad feeling in him. But not for the stones or the lost souls that he swore surrounded him, begging him that fell on deaf ears, begging for help that the living cannot help.. or at least what he couldn't do.

He walks silently in the seemingly lonely place where he held his head up high for no one. He was searching for one thing... one stone he had to see. If only to confirm it.

And finally after what seemed like a month of searching he found it. It lay beside other members he could care less about and he lowered himself to his knees in front of one grave...

"Mom" He whispers.

His heart ached harder when he read her name over the stone. She didn't deserve this.. she deserved better, much better. But perhaps all felt that when they're here.

At least no one blamed her for having a son with powers. That was good that no one dared so much as tag her grave.

He looks around and there he saw some roses growing probably for the public- and he tore the roses away, and placed the red and cream colored roses on the grave. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you mom. I tried." He silently began to cry in the dark and cold of the cemetery.

Finally he made himself stand and began to walk too another grave. One more rose in his hand. His camera recording the whole way through, reasons unknown.

"Hey Steve.. Sorry I've been gone for a while-" His eyes look at the flowers. He was loved and wanted. Nothing like his mother's who had nothing. "I don't know- why I'm alive and you aren't" He couldn't help but cry. Like he had done before, cry for forgiveness those few years ago. "It's been some years.. but the memory is t-to fresh. I want you here-"

"You know dada?" The tiny voice was what broke Andrew from his moment of weakness and his head snapped quickly to see a tiny child that looked up at him with eyes that nearly froze the telekinetic on the spot.

"... Dear, come here.. slowly" Another voice came which made Andrew look up slowly.

"Samatha..?" This was Steve's girlfriend at one time he was sure. If his memory served correctly. Seems she moved on quickly.

"Devin come on.."

The child looks up at Andrew though, and for a moment Andrew felt something. Something he had not felt before. Like a little pull.. like while he was with Steve and Matt during the time at school. "Better go back to your mother-"

"Don't you dare talk to him you monster!" She was a mother in fear for her child's life.

Yet he glared at her which made her silence herself. "Who's is he? Tell me right now" His teeth grit.

Samantha quickly ran for her little boy and picked him up, never taking her eyes off him. "He's Steve's.. Stay away, you won't kill him to!"

He looks at the now shaking child who began to stream tears, not understanding. And he knew right there. This boy had Steve's power.. _their_ power. And it actually made his heart sink more. Would they show or have they already shown? "I didn't kill him. I never me-meant to.." And he launched himself into the air and into the sky, making sure the child Devin witnessed it. Probably showing that if any power did show, that he wasn't alone.

* * *

".. Is it in our DNA now?" It felt like a confirmation that they were the next step in evolution. Still this was Steve's son. And thanks to the strange sense he felt, it was true, no lie in the least.

But being called a monster or have her stand against him forced him to fly away like a scared little bird. If she didn't have a child he would've gladly made her flat as the asphalt. He at least now had enough anger deep in him that stirred him too the spot Monica tried to keep him away from.

He looks at the home. Actually a bit more kept, like repainted and there were actual nice trees looking recently planted. A fence around it probably for safety precautions. Something he could care less about. The littering in the neighborhood sure didn't become any less either.

His fingers brush over the multi-colored Merry-Go-Round, feeling the memories come back of his mother spinning around with him and swinging him on the swing set. The graffiti and tagged art remained on the wooden benches. Home Sweet Home.

And he looks back at the destination right across the street. His arm stretched out and with a grabbing hold of his hand and yank back- the front door tore easily from it's hinges and he took his time walking in, ignoring the scream of the man that had beaten him for so long...

But inside was something he hoped he didn't expect.

A man holding his two children close to him, gun pointed shakingly at the one that posed a threat.

Their eyes meet and they stare for a long time. Fear meeting confusion- "I'm sorry.." He turned quickly and raced out into the street, flying off as quick as he could in a new panic. He was a idiot, he just revealed himself... twice! "Dammit Andrew" He growls.

So Richard did do the wise thing and leave. He hoped at least. Couldn't exactly tear down every house in Seattle.

* * *

"What's wrong, Matt?" She asked as she sat down a plate that had a short stack of buttermilk pancakes in front of him. "You seem like you've got little sleep"

"Just another headache" He breathes out a sigh. It was strange. This was the second time and this time he had to fight the nosebleed he suddenly had. It was confusing and for a second he thought it was just due to the cold or something. But it wasn't the same, usually nosebleeds stop quicker but this didn't. "Thanks for breakfast"

"Are you going to finally mail that letter to your parents?"

She asked this twice a month. Not to be annoying in the least. Just to somehow encourage him to send the letter he hasn't sent in three plus years.

He remade it so many times he had gone through a whole composition book. Explaining things or telling them he was okay. But things were so complicated. "I want to.. but I cannot. It's hard telling them things they may not understand, you know?"

She lowers her eyes.

She had met Matt after he returned from Korea. He had claimed to have actually stopped a dam burst and fixed the dam.. Unbelieveable until she saw a video on his phone. Downloaded from Youtube before it was taken down.

He told her and showed her some things with a pride any super hero would have.

And her, being kind and uncaring about being caught by the most wanted man. Nothing else exciting was going on with her life and him telling her things didn't really matter to her. She actually was intrigued.

The years of showing he existed must of made the Government very annoyed. So many videos of him saving people and stopping disasters with a hint of arrogance and enjoyment at the cheers of the people he saved. All taken down to hide that the world now had powerful people here. People outside of the States knew more of the truth of Matt and were always overjoyed to see his shadow cast over them in his flight when he goes on to save another town or village.

Only some in the States knew of Matt and the truth behind Chronicle. And now she knew to and believed he, Andrew, and Steve were never meant for anything to happen.

He ate his pancakes slower than before, thinking. He heard the singing-like sound in his ears when he wasn't using his power. Was something going wrong? Maybe this power was finally to much for his brain. It did worry him but also he felt a tad peaceful.

Maybe there were also indeed others like him. Yet they never bothered to contact him. Probably for themselves or something.

* * *

Far off, further from the two cousins- In a garage- was a blue flame of the plasma torch cutting through some metal. "... I will show them. I will show them.." A female's voice behind the metal mask spoke. A cracked voice, a sign she may have been crying or was currently crying under the mask.

Behind her a tv shown with different video clips. Some familiar, some not.

A figure flying slowly in the air before flying off at a speed that no way the wind could cause nor a prank from some kids with to much time on their hands.

Her head turns and took a glance of the Seattle Fight in the movie.

"I will show them all.."


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes inspect over the damaged room. The bit of blood on the floor from the IV the Subject 0002 forced out of him. The broken window. It was interesting. "How could he have awakened? How can he have escaped..?"

"It's body." Another, icier voice corrected her. "It's body built up a resistance Easy as that. Whether it waited or it just happened is what I wonder."

It. She lowered her eyes at that word. This man, almost everyone in this facility refused to believe that the Subjects were human. They refused to accept that they once were. She guessed it was easier that way. That it was a fear that perhaps what the quote from the footage. 'just evolution and natural selection' Something humans were both for and against. Mostly against nowadays.

"He spared the girl though. How is she holding up?"

"You can see her. She is shaken up pretty bad."

She walks past the man, glancing at his name tag on his lab coat. She knew names more then faces and she knew this guy was lowly. Darren. Claiming he is doing the greater good, the good of humanity. She shook her head some when she was out of his line of sight.

Her fingers pressed at the door before she pulled it open and got a little startled gasp out of her before calming herself again. "You're still safe"

The girl lowers her eyes shaking and mumbling.

"What's that? I didn't catch that?"

"H-He w-will make sure we pay" She whispers. "His eyes. Th-They.. my god.. they saw me as not a human.. he looked at me with such a..."

"A predatory glare?" After a nod, she continued. "You were a bit new to this. He is Subject 0003. Claimed to be an apex predator. Yet he didn't harm you which I guess is a sign of his humanity."

"The camera-"

"Yes it was missing I've noticed"

"He saw it before he s-saw me.. He was almost mesmerized by it, like some lifeline or a thing that w-was missing from his life.."

She shook his head. "He loves filming, it became a type of obsession with him. I believe he still has that. Meaning we can perhaps catch him that way. One upload or sight and he's going to be back here-"

The nurse interrupted with a shake of her head. "He would kill us all. He doesn't even know what has happened to him. He was confused where he was. But one move and he.. he held me in place. Despite his glare and how hoarse his voice was. He has no idea where he was."

"Subject 0003 is unlike Subject 0002- I noticed them exchange looks in the camera feed. But obviously no bond was formed. He isn't attached, none of the three boys were that encountered the arcane crystal.."

The girl pulls her knees up to her chest. "Are they really like this? All of them?"

"Yes. Violent, deadly. Unpredictable. They are not humans any longer as soon as they meet the arcane crystal. They are doomed to it-"

"I-I'd appreciate if I can take at least a day off?"

She silently looked at the girl for a moment. Taking her in. She was held by the telekinetic force of Andrew, but there was no sign of illness, nothing off about her, just the fear and terror that somehow he would come and kill her. "I will notify Darren, you will be given the time you need. You have been cleared, nothing in your bloodstream or brain." She replied finally when she picked up the board and scanned over it.

"Trish! Ms. Trish!" Came a much younger voice as a young man turned the corner and breathed out quickly. "W-We- Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

"No, go right ahead."

"We've located Subject 0003. He was last seen in Seattle, Washington with a girl. And there's been a few reports of him at a cemetary and breaking, entering and quickly leaving his old home!"

"Seattle. Doubt he'd be there now.. But we will see the reporters and find out who the girl is. Thank you for your time"

He beamed at her with eyes lit up as he walks past her, clearly she just made his day a little bright. He was just hired around a month ago and he shown his loyalty more then once which he enjoys being praised for.

"We need to bring the girl in." She walks into where Darren was. "If she had aided in Subject 0003.."

"If she aided.. we must bring her in and make sure she tells us where the thing's location is" He looks at the screen of Andrew walking with the girl with a disgusted look on his face. "Last thing we need is more of these freaks wandering around."

She could only nod in agreement. She had to accept that the boy on screen may look like them, may once have been like them, but as soon as the three boys discovered their powers, they were no longer human, no longer to be seen as such. "He is to be brought back at all costs. The longer he stays out in the open, the more casualties will come up- What of his cousin.. Matthew Garetty"

"He is smart. He never stays in one place, but he is always there when disaster strikes. He is the least of our worries. Andrew Detmer on the other hand. We know his destructive nature, I'm just happy he hasn't tried anything yet... Find the girl as soon as possible and if she resists we drag her here kicking and screaming..."

* * *

Matthew sat in the deli, trying to read at the translator in an attempt to figure out how to order a sandwich. "Why couldn't I have gained the power to know every language in the world?" He grumbled.

He ordered finally and after a few questionable looks and corrections, the word seemed to get through and he had to breathe a sigh of relief. Today he didn't have Stephanie to help him translate due to her doing her own work. Also he needed some time alone to think.

He thought back of the dream. The dream where he felt it. The fear, the rage, the confusion. The hallway, the blaring of sirens that nearly killed his eardrums. And- the girl..

The girl who looked at him- no, she wasn't looking at him. The reflection shown that it wasn't Matt.. it was Drew, his cousin.. or the shadow of him.

The burns were scarred. He looked like almost skin and bones.. A pitiful sight to see even if it was for a mere second-

The sandwich was placed before him that broke him from the image that threatened to burn itself in his mind. It was a horrible dream, nothing more. Yet the singing in his ears when he woke up to where he ate breakfast concerned him. What if something was happening?

* * *

It was overlooked at first, not noticed mostly due to it happens often now.

A bank robbery and the culprit got away.

What made it noticeable was when a whole town was rampaged through by.. a woman with strange equipment on her arms and.. well suddenly she began moving her arms up, and the cars were lifted into the air and thrown hard around.

The screams happened but went on unconcerned. And the social media was all over it, covering it live as those that filmed either was fleeing or hiding.

"It's like Andrew from Chronicle or some shit guys!" One video had someone whisper it in the dark and it was uploaded as soon as the car came smashing through the building.

* * *

Oddly enough the two cousins just happened to see a television at that exact moment, both had their eyes wide with shock and confusion.

Matt just stared at the screen. "W-What the hell?" Why was this happening suddenly?

Andrew looks at the screen. Just like Andrew from Chronicle. Those words made him all the more bitter. Once again feeling that the world made his life out to be fictional- The car smashing through and the footage was lost.

But the fact remained.. a sudden telekinetic appearing and, well, wrecking havoc out of the blue? That was confusing.

Worse on Matt's perspective that they were obviously killing people. Uncaring by the looks of it and she showed no sign of stopping-

And just like that, it was over.

The news would talk about it for a few days.

But to Andrew and Matt it looked like.. practice for lack of a better word. Nothing like what they did in the backyard or at the store, with them they just were having fun. They didn't dare do this.. Andrew had but that was much later on when Matt ignored his pain and ignored him.. a regret he's come to accept and that's why he helped people now. But what was this person?

Everyone talked about it. Recalling the Chronicle telekinesis and the resemblance in it.

But the people of Seattle that saw it were sent into a state of unease at the memory that they were forced to be silent about.

Meanwhile in Seattle, Monica heard the knock on the door and when she opened it she received a slap from none other than Samantha.

"What the-" She held her cheek that stung.

"How DARE you help that freak! How could you help him when he murdered Steve!?"

She knew all to well now why she was mad about it and she glared daggers at him. "You know full well that was an accident, you saw Andrew's footage!"

"Don't say his name! He doesn't deserve to be called a name! He killed him! Him saying it was an accident is a lie-" She was clearly still in hysterics and depression at the fact her boyfriend was dead.

"-Wait! How did you know I helped him?"

"I reported him in and they told me they saw you with him! How could you help the likes of him?"

Monica now no longer cared about Samantha's outburst. "You.. reported him? To who? We are supposed to be silent about the incident"

"Believe me. I found a way to report him. He deserves no less and you helped him.. Who knows, maybe you are a freak to"

"If I was I'd have torn that damned tongue of yours out! He is no freak, he was broken and hurting.. and he still suffers from it! The scars he has are nothing next to the scars we mentally forced onto him. He was bullied everywhere he went, abused and he was probably broken.." She walks back inside her home and began to pack. "I gotta leave. Clearly you didn't think any of this through.. have you not seen the torture people are forced through?"

Monica ignored her yells as she quickly packs. But she realized to late that some people were waiting for her.

"Monica. If you would like to come with us.."

She turned and fear filled her and they grabbed her roughly and dragged her out, fighting and yelling out. Mostly cursing Samantha's name.

Samantha watched uncaring. Anyone that helped her love's murderer deserved all that was coming..

* * *

"Monica has been captured and is ready for interrogation"

"Does she have any.. signs?"

"No, no powers and no sign of pregnancy. She is safe"

"Good good, but not talking I'm assuming."

"She claims to not know where he is. And she seems to be telling the truth."

"We will know soon enough. I think we should tell her the dangers these things pose. How they sure aren't our friends."

Monica would be in for a history lesson she would refuse to believe. No matter what they did she knew that Andrew was a nice person and that something happened, a power he couldn't control fully.. a power where he can protect himself. She never can blame him after seeing what had happened.

"Hello Ms. Monica. It is a pleasure to meet y-"

"I don't need your words. I don't know where he is."

"I believe you. But you shouldn't have protected him.. He is unpredictable. One of the strongest of his kind so far. We had hoped to have him contained for the good of humanity. Their kind is not human, no matter how much they resemble us. They aren't.."

"He is human, just... well superhuman now. But he has some good in him! He at least let me help him"

"Detmer and Garrety are the first of their kind to have a free will. And we saw how that turned out. Seattle, Washington could've been annihilated if it wasn't for Garrety to stop him"

She had to admit this man had a point. If it weren't for Matt, she was sure Andrew would destroy everything and everyone in his blind grief, rage and pain. "His mother died, who wouldn't have snapped from that after so much abuse and shit he went through?"

They stared down each other for a long minute before the man breathes out a sigh. "He was hell bent on going after his father- ... If he was connected. He wouldn't have gone this far."

"Of course he did." Like he'd listen to her. "To the weird rock crystal thing?"

"Yes. But since you don't know where Andrew is, you are free to go and I am sorry that we invaded on your privacy."

As soon as she was left back off at her house did she lock up her door. She had now wished that Andrew at least somehow left some kind of contact for her. She wanted to find him but highly doubted he was still in the state. Hell probably not even in the country at this point.

She looks at the white snow outside with a worried expression. He, no one for that matter, deserved to be hunted like this, like they were some wild animal. "Be careful out there, Detmer" She whispers to nothing, but hoping his power somehow could sense her warning.. wishful thinking..

And then she saw the news come on and witnessed the sudden attack in another country- At first she thought Andrew was attacking- but was quickly proved wrong. A woman was seen throwing her arms around and cars going flying. "Another one? What's going on?"

* * *

Notes: Alright, updated finally.

I feel there is quite a few pov's on here. But I hope it still keeps you all interested


	6. Chapter 6

The attack was nothing like Andrew's rampage before. And for a while, no one could figure out or explain why it was different. And slowly the obvious became more chilling. There was no rage filled screaming, the throwing of objects were different.. and the.. thing couldn't fly it seemed.. right? There was nothing holding it back either. No nose bleeding, no nothing-

Clearly an hour later. The videos were being deleted- all failing and some hackers having somehow blocked the ones that were trying to delete them. Soon many saw and were talking about it. And it didn't help that they knew that the videos were being deleted.. It just sparked from there and fear remained.. Both the obviously not fake video, and the fact that this was trying to somehow be swept under the rug! It wouldn't stand..

Andrew watched the tv with intent. Both at the person in the strange suit but also the fact that someone had compared him to this.. person. It made his blood boil. But he kept himself controlled. "What is going on?" Little did he know was that two other people had said it in complete unison. Monica and Matt.

Matt was witnessing it with the same shocked expression. There was no way that this person was like he was. It was the.. suit that they were wearing. It was not like his powers, no limits, no falter in weakness.. It was the machine, unstoppable and it actually scared Matt. The fact it showed no care about who and what they were damaging...

"This one has no limits" Her voice was what shook his thoughts. He stood up from the table, having lost his appetite. He opens the door and with a gust of air, Matt had taken to the sky so he could think to himself clearly.. and he worry that ate away at him.. and the memories he didn't want to remember...

Memories of the fight. The blood. The sound that pierced his brain. His thoughts were brought back like he was being hit by a truck. And there was a ringing in his head.. not strong but he knew it. It was terrifying and he tried to force it out. Forcing himself to think it was just a feeling from the memory- nothing more.

* * *

The same feeling was felt by the scarred male. He didn't enjoy it at all, the feeling that didn't belong to him. His eyes narrow some as he pulls away from the televisions and the group of people near him. Holding the camera closer to himself. Matt must have seen the same thing he had, only it shows that Matt is more worried than angry.

He took flight when far enough away from people, breathing in the cold air into his lungs. He had to think to. It shows that the suit had destructive capabilities, but the fact he, Andrew, was compared to someone in a suit.. that didn't know the feeling of the power in him. The power that made him strong.. but also feel like he could stand tall and shake in fear no more. A suit would not measure up to him. But something told him that there was something behind the attack.. that it wasn't random. Maybe Matt's thoughts and feelings were flowing into him through the strange link..

Giving him another reason to block out his own feelings and, if possible, destroy the bond that shouldn't have been there. And his thoughts flashed to his time in Seattle. The screams, guns going off.. And the agonizing pain as his body went limp, so he could get one last look at what his cousin did... the huge stone spear that protruded out of his body and embedded itself to the concrete... and blackness..

It made his scars ache and his heart swirl in rage. And the memories that surface of him waking up some times in.. that place, lab.. seeing people, hearing muffled voices. Calling him anything but a him, and making sure to make themselves not feel a thing as they pump his body with fluids that were either cold as ice or burning hot.

Andrew flew harder and faster, refusing to yield to the wind and using his barrier so to have less wind pressure and kept the breath held in his lungs due to the growing lack of it due to the speed. Until a boom was heard throughout the city below-

a sonic boom that Andrew Detmer made, and even he was taken back by it- at the fact that he was able to fly at such a speed. And slowed himself, so to take a breath. The sight of it expanding but fading just as quickly... He had done what he thought he couldn't. He can fly at such high speeds..

He rethought of the robotic suit and tried to remember where it was from.. New York. He shook his head at the idea of a joke where all the villains of superhero comics seem to be. And here he was, switching his destination in the direction he hoped was the way..

Only stopping when his nose bled and when he knew his body was at it's limit. He thought sometimes back to Seattle and how different it was. Colder, and more afraid. It was no longer the city he grew up with. It was nothing like it was before. They were forced to be silent and he was sure that trying to convince the media and the world that 'Chronicle' was fully real and not some stunt would be laughable.

It only drove him to hate humans more. That they made sure his life, his best friend's life, and the abuse of his asshole of a father seem like a story- a fantasy. The bed rocked under him from the motel room he stayed in that night as he tried to control his thoughts. He needed Steve, he missed him, it was always Steve that seemed to know what to do, that he could talk to.. "Steve I miss you" He sobs bitterly at himself as he curls up under the covers. His body shaking as much as the bed as tears were absorbed into the pillow.

* * *

Her eyes look over the file of Subject 0003. All things about him. From the color his eyes were to the abilities he has currently. Apex Predator is what he calls himself and it shown that he didn't care about people.. rightfully so because no one cared for him nor shown a care.

But she had to remain cold to the fact that Andrew, Matt, and any... freak, was an enemy of the human race and was to be recaptured at any cost. Killing him would be on that list.. they had ways to still examine a corpse. She looks at the vials of blood on the table and thought of the suit on the news. "Seems you've made you move, Mary." She whispers to herself. The suit was not fully a secret to her or anyone here. Something that can possibly be a defense against the Kinetic-

"An... drew" A voice shook her from her thoughts and she turned to the girl that was staring at the wall.

"What?" She asked, more to herself. That was a turn of shock. Tiana, who has not talked once since the incident suddenly spoke?

"An.. drew" She repeated as she looked straight at the lab coated woman. "Stron.. ger.. than... us. Free.. but not.. us." She closed her eyes and smiles. "Detmer.. will.. kill.. you... weak inferior.. flies.." And she attacked the glass. Hands balled into fists and hitting against it, using her power in an attempt to break the glass.

"Can you feel him now?!"

The banging stopped, some blood smeared on the wall from the force. "No.. only when.. he was here.."

"Thanks Tiana. Your useless as usual." Her mind flashed with the eyes of Andrew that looked through her being. The blue eyes that she had seen that were no longer innocent and miserable.. just the rage and confusion.. "If we find him, he will kill nothing. We contain for the safety of humanity from monster such as you. Remember that you are nothing but a monster" She allowed Tiana to pound the glass that didn't give way and walked down the hall.

"Subject 0003 is heading towards New York. Garretty may follow. With any luck, that machine will take them out.."

"Do we think it's wise to have an insane girl to handle the machine..? She built it yes, but it may have many glitches and malfunctions.."

"If she gets the job HALF done than it is a sacrifice we're willing to make. I understand she's your friend but you know that you can't help her. You tried and she refused it.."

"... I understand..."

* * *

New York was nothing like Seattle. It was busier and a bit rude. And yet when disaster strikes, they freak out like everyone else.

Another attack and they scurried away in terror. Or filmed. The metal suit attacked another bank, able to tear the safe door off the frame with such ease it made people inside scream. A bullet bounced off the armor but it caught the being's attention and the one that shot it would get to see the metallic face in which they knew whoever it was behind it was glaring.

But the person took the money, packing what they could into the bags.

"- To think I am compared to a suit" The voice seemed to freeze the machine. Almost as if it was afraid to turn and face the man that the voice belonged to. But finally and slowly it turned- only to feel the push that could not be mistaken as the Telekinesis- The force left deep imprints in the wall around it-

"What the-"

"Hahahaha! You see? You see?! It works! I knew it would work!" She finally turned towards the other. She took in the face and body, and of course the camera that floated over his shoulder.. the creature that could've destroyed Seattle. "Not so powerful now are you!? ARE YOU!?"

Andrew glared at her. His attack was meant to push the sorry excuse for a suit back- but it seemed to not work as well. It barely moved it. He did hear the voice though- it was a girl's. But the way she sounded- it made him think for a moment that she had someone with her..

"You can't fight back with this! But I can fight you! Kill you like you did HIM!" And she unleashed her guns for the first time. Mini guns! And the bullets went straight at him so quick that he barely had time to put up his barrier-

The screams and debris filled the large room. Dust making Andrew cough as it went into his lungs. Andrew glared more as the bullets that were caught dropped. It seemed to take more out of him than he let on since he staggered and had to breathe in a deeper breath despite the dust that went into his lungs.

"Your alive! Apex Predator, Andrew! My revenge is justified now! You killed him! And I hope Hell takes you this time!"

And the fight began, a hard one. One Andrew struggled with. And it in turn annoyed him. Each thing he threw was dodged or shot... at least until he was blown out of the now nearly destroyed building and was shown to the world. Bloody cuts and bloody nose shown and dripping onto the asphalt without a care as he stood his ground. And that in turn was a mistake as a new attack came.. a sort of blast of power, not like the boy's telekinesis but it sent him sliding back hard against a wall-

And Andrew, beaten, and clearly not ready to face death again. He lowers himself and launched off into the sky, flying hard and quickly away- "NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out at him in anguish. "Come back Come Back! Murderer!" She screamed but it didn't stop him..

* * *

It was the shock that shook the world more than the metal suit. Unedited. The analyzers proved it was Andrew. The scars on the right side of his face and down his neck. The eye that was clouded and blinded.. it was him. And once again, no one could stop it.. would be able to. The confusion rose. The idea of it being a publicity stunt which was quickly proved wrong due to the lose of life.. All was confused.. and this time many believed that Chronicle wasn't what it seemed.

Matt, Casey, Monica, Richard, everyone from Seattle saw the news in horror. Matt affected most of all and the fact Andrew was alive frightened him but also was worried dreadfully. How was his cousin alive, why was he alive- "Andrew.." He whispers to himself. He thought of the feeling he felt before. And it linked. Andrew was alive and he either refused to accept it or was afraid that his hope would be broken again..

But also the fact remained. Andrew. Supposedly the strongest of the... remaining two- had to fly from the suit. Clearly the fight within had exhausted him since when he had come out, Andrew was staggering and on the full defensive. Andrew who Matt had the worst trouble with.. the final fight that- if Andrew wasn't burned or drugged.. or had a moment where he screamed out and forgot Matt was right there nor couldn't hear him.. Matt would've probably been killed.

He felt awful just thinking of it. The look of grief, the fight, him trying in vain to stop his cousin's grieving wrath. The fact he could've done something else- and now here he saw him again. Scarred up, scratched up and bleeding, but still standing his ground until he fled..

But the fact the girl screams, almost begging him to come back. Murderer? He shook his head.

"Think she was one of Seattle's victims?" His friend asked.

"I wish I knew Sam. But calling out '_Murderer'_ may be proof enough to show she was."

* * *

Well, Max Landis had posted his Martyr script. Very good but also a bit emotional in my opinion.

And I am happy that it is different from my version/future ideas for the chapters coming. Thank you for reading!


End file.
